The Best Man
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt is a 26, living in the city of his dreams, with his boyfriend, Adam Crawford. But with a shocking turn of events, Kurt finds himself drawn closer to his best friend, Blaine Anderson. He ends up falling for the younger boy but is scared to admit it to himself, let alone Adam. What will he do as a special event grows closer? Will he leave Adam for Blaine? Or stay miserable?
1. Chapter 1: Catching Up & A Gasp Surprise

**Beginning Note: Based on a manip I saw (which is this fic's picture), It was also semi-based on the story of the same name (kind of the same name) by** _lesblams  
_ **  
(link to profile:** wwwfanfictionnet/u/902513/lesblams **)**

( **link to the story:** wwwfanfictionnet/s/9655763/1/Best-Man **).**

 **(One of the)** Only **difference(s) is(/are) that it's a Blam romantic fic, not a Klaine one, which is my forte. But, if you like Blam romanticness too, check it out if you'd like! I'm not gonna tell you to like Blam or not. All up to you, not me. It's also based on this** _Pinterest_ -like **"meme" saw. It's really funny and if I find it, I'll give y'all the link. Anyways!, I hope you enjoy,** _The Best Man_ **.**

(P.S.: I DON'T ship "Kadam" *Bleh!* At all...like...at. ALL! Just bear with it till the end, I promise! It'll be better by the end. *Pinkie Promises (Pinkie Pie Style)*)

ANYWAY! ENJOY!

* * *

Kurt hummed and fixed up his and Adam's apartment as he knew the older man would be returning from England today. He had gone across the pond to see some family before Christmas.

Kurt and Adam had been dating for about six months now. And they had made it "official" - if you will - to everyone else about three weeks into it. Kurt liked Adam, a lot...but he was scared that he found cuter twinks in the UK. Because _everyone_ knew that whatever was in America, England had, but 10x better!

Kurt sighed and turned on some music as he began decorating the apartment for the Christmas season; _Rockin around the Christmas Tree_ playing in the background.

 _"Rockin' around the Christmas tree._

 _At the Christmas party hop._  
 _Mistletoe hung where you can see,_  
 _Every couple tries to stop._

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree._  
 _Let the Christmas spirit ring!_  
 _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,_  
 _And we'll do some caroling..._

 _You will get a sentimental feeling!_  
 _When you hear,_  
 _Voices singing let's be jolly,_  
 _So. Deck the halls with boughs of holly!..."_

Kurt later joined in, spinning and dancing as he sung to the famous Holiday tune.

 _"...Voices singing let's be jolly!_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree!_  
 _Have a happy holiday,_  
 _Everyone dancing merrily,_  
 _In the new old-fashioned way!"_

And then the doorbell rang, Kurt skipped to the door as _Wham_ 's _Last Christmas_ played next on the Christmas **Pandora** station Kurt had chosen to use. The young Countertenor answered the door, wondering who'd stop by at 6:30 in the morning...

"Hey, bestie! Need help?!" A slightly younger, cheery boy expressed.

"BLAINE!" Kurt wrapped the tenor in a tight bear hug since he hadn't been able to see him a lot in the past few weeks. What with school, work, and Adam. He hadn't seen the hazel-eyed boy in what seemed like _centuries!_

"Hey! Uh-Kurt...I kinda...can't...breathe..." Blaine wheezed out, trying to get some sort of air to fill his lungs before he became unconscious.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt let go at Blaine's request, "I just haven't seen you in... _weeks_." Blaine smiled and Kurt returned it. "How've you been?"

"Well..." Blaine started.

* * *

"Wait...so Jeremiah _cheated_ on you?!" Blaine just gave a simple nod. "WHY?! I mean-" Blaine held up his hand for Kurt to stop before he started rambling.

"He said I was too much of a chicken shit for sex..." Kurt's mouth gaped open like a fish being caught with a hook. "He did when he went to Colombus for Thanksgiving, 3 weeks ago...It's a slight sting, but I knew that I didn't _love_ him. I _knew_ we were just a fling, we weren't gonna last long. But really, 3 months is a new record!" Kurt laughed at this, "Oh god! I feel like Taylor Swift!" Blaine exclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh god! Don't write a song about him or I might just have to keep you under 24-hour surveillance lock down so you don't verbally slay him with a Taylor-like revenge hit!" Blaine chuckled at this. Kurt always knew how to make him feel better.

"How're things with Adam?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh uh...we just went through a pretty rough patch. He went to visit some family to calm down and kind of get a sense of himself...We were fighting a lot about how I'm still a scared little virgin, and he's ready and all that...I just-" Blaine nodded in understanding. There was another knock and so Kurt excused himself to answer the door. "Hold on a sec, Blaine." He got up and answered the door, only to see...

"Oh my god..."

* * *

 **Ending Note: Wow! I'm such a bitch!, aren't I? Any guesses? Any at all? Pissed at me? It's fine if you are...I just HAD to leave this as a cliffhanger! I just KNEW suspense was necessary. Don't worry...for your panic's sake, chapter two will be up either later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the start of** _The Best Man_ **, and as always, thanks for reading! And thanks to all my loyal readers out there! You rock!**

 **~ Lexi in Wonderland**


	2. Chapter 2: Yes or No? Part I

**Beginning Note: Nice guesses everyone! But no one got it (And by everyone I mean one person and reviewed it so far). Remember, this is also semi-based on the story of the same name (kind of the same name) by** _lesblams._  
 **  
Here are** _lesblams_ **links:**

 **(link to profile:** wwwfanfictionnet/u/902513/lesblams **)**

 **(link to the story:** wwwfanfictionnet/s/9655763/1/Best-Man **).**

 **Check** _lesblams_ **out, because I'm not the _only_ person who deserves credit for this concept. This chapter will be split into two parts. The first chapter will be _very_ short and the other one will be significantly longer. But I hope you enjoy BOTH parts. And I the 2nd chapter will be published shortly after this one is.** **Anyways!, I hope you enjoy chapter two of,** _The Best Man_ **.**

 **(P.S.: I DON'T ship "Kadam" *Bleh!* At all...like...at. ALL! Just bear with it till the end, I promise! It'll be better by the end. *Pinkie Promises (Pinkie Pie Style)*)**

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my god..." Kurt just stood there, he quivered and shook with the mixture of chillness and nervousness swirling through him, head to toe.

This wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening...

Adam _**couldn't**_ be in front of him, falling to one knee and holding his mother's wedding ring out. No...this was a dream. _"Please be a dream! PLEASE,"_ Kurt begged in his head, but he also begged, _"Please_ DON'T _let th_ is _be a dream!"_

"Kurt Hummel...Will you marry me?" Adam softly spoke. Kurt stood there, shivering and shaking. Blaine's eye on him. He was conflicted.

What would he do...?  
What **_COULD_** he do?!

Well...He had to make a decision...didn't he?

* * *

 **Ending Note: Wow! I'm AM bitch!, aren't I? Pissed at me again? Are you? I knew another cliffhanger would piss everyone off! What will he say? Yes or No? (Who am I kidding?! You KNOW by the ( _b)_ ucking title! _)_ Anyway, hope you enjoyed the second chapter of **_The Best Man_ **, and Part II will be released _very_ shortly (Like in...30-40 minutes). Again, as always, thanks for reading! And thanks to all my loyal readers out there! You rock!**

 **~ Lexi in Wonderland**


	3. Chapter 3: Yes or No? Part II

**Beginning Note: Welcome Back for Part II (If you even came back with a second cliffhanger in a row last chapter). It was very short for that reason _exactly._ Let's just hope the song that I'm listening to** **(** _Lovefool_ **)** **, doesn't have any influence on how I write ;).** **Remember, this is also semi-based on the story of the same name (kind of the same name) by** _lesblams._  
 **  
Here are** _lesblams_ **links:**

 **(link to profile:** wwwfanfictionnet/u/902513/lesblams **)**

 **(link to the story:** wwwfanfictionnet/s/9655763/1/Best-Man **).**

 **Check** _lesblams_ **out, because I'm not the _only_ person who deserves credit for this concept. This chapter will be split into two parts. The first chapter will be _very_ short and the other one will be significantly longer. But I hope you enjoy BOTH parts. And I the 2nd chapter will be published shortly after this one is.** **Anyways!, I hope you enjoy chapter three (aka, Yes...or No? Part II) of,** _The Best Man_ **.**

 **(P.S.: I DON'T ship "Kadam" *Bleh!* At all...like...at. ALL! Just bear with it till the end, I promise! It'll be better by the end. *Pinkie Promises (Pinkie Pie Style)*)**

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_...whatis ** _HAPPENING?!_** " Kurt began hyperventilating, pacing back and repeating those words over and over, and not just _Omygod_.

This wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening...

Adam _**couldn't**_ be doing this. They had only been dating for _6 MONTHS! **6 MONTHS!** _ Why would he propose _now?!_ But Kurt had to admit... the idea of marriage, to Adam was...oddly... _pleasing_...

"Yeah...Yeah..." Blaine stood shocked as Kurt accepted the ring. This wasn't the Kurt _he knew._ The Kurt he knew was a romantic. Kurt _loved_ romance, he _needed_ it in his significant other. And dating for six months and getting married, _right away_ , is not romantic...for Kurt's usual "Rose Petals and Candles" type of romance.

"You have no idea how happy I am..." As the two men hugged and Blaine just walked out. Kurt sighed, seeing his best friend go...He knew it bothered Blaine. He just wished he knew why.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was cleaning up after a fun night the night before, he heard a knock and answered the door. "Oh, hey Blaine..." Kurt looked down. He hated not talking to his best friend. He tried calling, texting, even _**PM** ing! _  
Nothing worked. He missed Blaine, He _missed_ his best friend...

"Hey, look...I'm," It _pained_ Blaine to say this, but..."Look, I'm sorry I didn't take your engagement well...I just didn't think you'd want to get married after...like...six months..." Kurt nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He didn't think he'd be interested after that short of a time span...but he felt something with Adam. He couldn't explain it...

"It's ok, B...I understand. I wouldn't expect it, either..." Kurt sniffed, he hoped that this wouldn't tarnish their friendship...so he had an idea, "How about...you help me plan! Yeah - Adam is letting me plan and...if you want, you can have a say!" Blaine blushed and smiled, bringing Kurt into a big hug.

"I'd love that Kurt, just," He let go and took Kurt's hands in his, "Don't ever forget about me? K?"

Blaine grinned and smiled, hugging him again and quietly whispered, "I'm never saying goodbye to you..."

* * *

 **Ending Note:** **Was anyone expecting that? Well...if you read the description and title, you should've...Anyway, "Kadam" (*Bleh*) is _never_ endgame for me. Klaine is _always_ endgame for me. Don't like that? Don't read my fics. Trust me, all you Klainers will _love_ the ending. I know you all will. As always, thanks for reading, thanks for all my loyal readers. And until next chapter...BYEZ!**

 **~ Lexi in Wonderland**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall Freely or Feel Ashamed?

**Beginning Note:** **So...lets just get onto Chapter 4, shall we? And **Remember, this is also semi-based on the story of the same name (kind of the same name) by**** _lesblams_ **.**  
 **  
Here are** _lesblams_ **links:**

 **(link to profile:** wwwfanfictionnet/u/902513/lesblams **)**

 **(link to the story:** wwwfanfictionnet/s/9655763/1/Best-Man **).**

 **Check** _lesblams_ **out, because I'm not the _only_ person who deserves credit for this concept. This chapter will be as longer than the last 3 hopefully...** **Anyways!, I hope you enjoy chapter four of,** _The Best Man_ **.**

 **(P.S.: I DON'T ship "Kadam" *Bleh!* At all...like...at. ALL! Just bear with it until the end, I promise! It'll be better by the end. (*Pinkie Promises (Pinkie Pie Style)*)**

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt released a long and... _dreaded_ short breath. He was starting to get extremely annoyed at his now fiancé. Adam ticked every idea he had off the "Yes" list and threw it into the "Absolutely NOT" pile.

As much as Blaine tried to help his best friend...it was getting increasingly aggravating dealing with Adam. Considering Blaine guesses that Adam probably finds Blaine to be a...threat.

While all three were at each other's throats, Kurt decided to blow off some steam and visit his brother and his wife.

"Hey, Finn!" Finn grinned seeing Kurt and gave him a big beat hug. "Uh, Finn...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry Kurt!" Finn could easily forget that he didn't really know his own strength at times...But then again he forgot most things pretty easily...

"No, it's alright, Finn..."

They got to talking and catching up. Kurt hadn't seen Finn in _months_...and really wondered what he was up to. Ever since moving to New York with Rachel, he's really grown into a man.

"Y'know, the normal stuff. Rachel's pregnant with twins, which is nice. It'll give Barbara some friends since she's kind of an introvert."

Barbara was Finn and Rachel's 7-year-old daughter. Unlike Rachel, she was incredibly shy and liked helping her dad at his mechanic job. She definitely got more from Finn.

"Oh, she _definitely_ didn't get that from Rachel." Almost as if it was planned or something, Kurt received a fierce smack on the back of his head.

"Hey!" He looked up when he heard a screeching voice and saw the one-and-only, Rachel Berry.

"Oh," Kurt released a nervous laugh and smile, "Hey Rach..."

Rachel gave him a "mmhmm" look and strutted into the kitchen.

"Jeez, Pregnant Rachel is like...Lima Rachel on steroids and...40 pounds added." Kurt knew he shouldn't have said that right after he did once he received another brutal smack to the head.

"Don't make me make it worse, Hummel." Finn all the while snickering as Rachel returned to the kitchen.

"So, what's up with you?" Finn asked, holding in his inappropriate laughter.

* * *

Once Kurt made it back to his apartment, he saw one of the most beautiful sights his eyes have ever lied on.

A peacefully sleeping Blaine.

Kurt smiled softly and covered Blaine, who was sleeping on Kurt's couch and started admiring the man in front of him. Even if thoughts crept into his mind, like:

 _"Shouldn't this_ feel _wrong?"_ , and _"Why do I find this man so beautiful. I'm engaged to Adam...Not...Blaine..."_

But he just...couldn't seem to help it. Blaine's long eyelashes and eyelids sheathing his beautifully golden hazel eyes, a slight smile stretching across his lips, his hair that was confined by his slicked on hairgel, his curls, finally popping out.

Kurt didn't know what it was about Blaine...but he couldn't stop looking at him.

He didn't know whether to let himself fall freely, or feel ashamed.


End file.
